


Staked through the heart, Stuck in my veins

by jadehqknb



Series: KuroDai Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Buffy AU, Day 2, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, Minor Violence, Some Sex, daichi is the slayer, kuroo is the vampire he's "not in love with", nothing majorly explicit, self indulgent, two guesses which vamp kuroo is modeled after and the first doesn't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Being the Chosen One shouldn't be so complicated. See vamp, stake vamp, go home and try to get homework done and sleep. So why is it, when it comes to Kuroo, Daichi's the one who ends up getting staked... in more ways than one?





	Staked through the heart, Stuck in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week, Day 2: Immortality / ~~Reincarnation~~

Daichi slammed against a tree, its rough bark snagging the fabric of his shirt. That was going to leave a mark. Not on him, on the tree. Being the Chosen One did have its perks. Hits still hurt but they didn’t break him. And he needed the adrenaline dump. “That all you got?” he said, smirking.

“Enough to lay you on your ass,” one of the vamps snarled, baring his fangs.

“Oh I’m so scared,” Daichi mocked, tightening his hold on the stake. He ducked under a kick from another vamp, tucking and rolling. Easily springing to his feet, he slammed the stake home into the snarky one, not pausing as he burst into flame then collapsed into ash.

Hollows of fury rose around him. Daichi took stock. There were at least four he could see and if he wanted to get this over quickly he needed to move now.

“Alright, let’s do this, bitches.” He rushed forward, punch landing home to one’s jaw. Spinning on his heel he clocked other with a roundhouse to the face.

Another grabbed him under the arms but his strong legs propelled him up and over his adversary. Upon landing, he slammed a stake into his back.

Two down, three to go. “Get him!” shouted the only female in the lot. Daichi clicked his tongue.

As if.

Taking on two at a time had him sweating, but only a little. If anything he was enjoying the challenge. Maybe Takeda-sensei was right. Maybe he _was_ starting to take things for granted; which was when slayers ended up killed.

No time to think about that now, he thought when a kick landed hard against his stomach. He was too quick, however, snatching the leg before it could be drawn back. With a heave he had the vamp on her back, wide shocked yellow eyes staring up at him as he plunged a stake through her chest, her screams reverberating down the street. At this rate, someone was going to call the cops.

He needed to finish this up.

Behind him, a loud snap, as from a twig being stepped on, caught him off guard. Daichi whipped around, stake ready to impale.

“It’s just me, Sawamura!”

As Daichi stared up into the devilishly handsome face of his nemesis turned reluctant ally, Kuroo’s dark eyes darted down to the stake hovering over his heart. “Close call, eh?” he asked with a laugh. Whether he meant his near staking or the vamp with the broken neck lying between them (so that’s what that sound was) Daichi wasn’t sure.  

Daichi didn’t move, except to draw the stake back again, not losing his forward stance. When he thrust it forward Kuroo actually looked concerned. “Sawamura, what the hell!”

The stake hit its target dead on into the chest of the vamp coming up on Kuroo’s right. Daichi waited until the ash settled leaving the stake free to slip into his thigh holster. “You should watch your back,” he said with a smirk.

“I would except I was too busy watching yours a second ago. Not like you to get snuck up on. Getting old before your time?”

“That’s rich coming from you, oh ancient one.”

“And yet, I’ll always look this good.”

“Until I drive a stake in you. Then you’ll look even better.”

Kuroo placed a hand to where his heart once beat centuries ago. “So cruel, Sawamura, and after I helped you in your game of tag and die.”

“I had it under control.”

Kuroo gave him a look that made Daichi rethink his decision not to continue the momentum of his original strike.

“Admit it, it’s a good thing I showed up when I did,” Kuroo said, lips falling to an infuriating grin.  He glanced around, tucking his hands into his leather (why did he have to look so good in it) jacket. “Your little ducklings aren’t in line tonight. Hiding in the nest?”

Daichi rolled his eyes, dusting vamp ash and dirt off his pants. “We’re crows, you ass. And, they’re not hiding. I made them take the night off. They’ve got lives I’d prefer they continue to live.”

“Losing confidence in your, what’s it called, murder? Now that’s an appropriate term.”

“I don’t murder, I pest control.” Daichi began walking down the street, eager to get out of the neighborhood. He was a little surprised in an area this nice that no one had called the cops when the screams began. Then again, vamp activity seemed to be on the rise. Maybe people were just getting used to hearing strange shit at night. What a world.

“Besides,” he added as Kuroo fell into step next to him, “they deserve some normalcy. It’s the Chosen One, not three.”

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow. “Oh ho, some hubris. You’re either having a very good or a very bad night.”

“It’s gone down a notch or ten thanks to you.”

If Daichi didn’t know better, he’d think Kuroo looked perturbed by that. But nothing kept the idiot down for long, physically or otherwise. His grin, sharp and wicked, was back in a flash. “There’s no one here to put up a front for. We both know you adore me.”

“You’re insufferable. I don’t know why I put up with you,” Daichi grumbled, decidedly not looking at him.

“Because I’m the charming, sexy, intelligent, badass vamp who’s saved your sweet, biteable ass countless times—”

Daichi whipped his head to face him again, glaring. “Countless? Excuse you, I saved _your_ ass tonight, which I don’t know why I keep doing that—”

“Because you love me.”

Daichi snorted. “That’s taking it a bit far.”

Kuroo gave a sly grin, one that warmed Daichi’s insides way too much. “I’m not above lust, kinda my thing darling.” When Daichi didn’t reply his grin turned almost feral. Hungry. And, Daichi knew, not for blood. “Honesty in silence, how… refreshing,” he purred leaning further into Daichi’s space.

When had they stopped walking? And how had he let Kuroo lead him into an alley? A secluded alley, shrouded in darkness deep enough to enhance the glow of Kuroo’s eyes. Daichi swallowed thickly and caught Kuroo watching the play of his neck muscles. It made him tingle all over.

Not good. “We, uh, we should get going,” he tried lamely. We? Why had he said ‘we’?

Kuroo stepped closer and Daichi backed up; right into a wall. Kuroo’s hands landed either side of his head, smacking the brick. “Why? Because it’s late? News flash, Sawamura, I slept all day. And you still have hours of patrol.”

“Right, which is why _I_ really should get going,” Daichi amended, though much softer than he ever should speak to Kuroo.

He shifted, moving to work out from under Kuroo’s arm but the sneaky vamp’s hand was at his throat in a second, pinning him to the wall. Instinctually, Daichi grasped his wrist, ready to twist but Kuroo’s voice in his ear made him pause. “Stop acting like you actually believe I’d hurt you. At least, on purpose.”

“You have, many times,” Daichi reminded him, regaining some firmness in his tone.

Kuroo hummed, tracing the tip of his nose along Daichi’s jawline. “Yeah, well, that was before…”

“Before what?” Daichi snapped.

A chuckle, barely mirthful, slipped from Kuroo’s lips into Daichi’s ear. “Let’s just say, you’re not the only one looking to do some impaling tonight.”

And despite the terrible pun, warmth bloomed in Daichi’s gut at the implication. Even so, he tried to resist. “I should’ve shoved that stake in you.”

“Come now… actually, don’t. No fun if it’s over too quick.”

“Do you ever just shut up?” Daichi asked, eyes boring into Kuroo’s when he finally brought his face in front of Daichi’s again.

“If you’d turned me to ash, I wouldn’t be here to wreck your ass—”

Daichi shoved his head forward, planting his lips against Kuroo’s just to get him to _stop talking_. At least, that’s what he told himself. Kuroo inhaled a breath he no longer needed through his nose. He ran his thumb along the line of Daichi’s carotid artery, undoubtedly feeling the rush of his blood as his heart rate jumped when Kuroo slipped his tongue into his mouth. Daichi’s grip shifted from Kuroo’s wrist to his hair, tugging hard.

Kuroo hissed, wrapping his other arm around Daichi’s waist to pull him flush against his body, but his hand never left his throat. He broke the kiss, mouthing up the line of Daichi’s jaw, his fangs nipping just enough to draw blood which he licked away. “Pain begets pain, my love. Remember that when you try to be clever.”

“I’m… I’m not… your love,” Daichi panted even as he arched into Kuroo’s hold. For a dead man, he certainly was warm. Or maybe it was the heat he was stimulating in Daichi’s body the longer he kept up the attention to his ear and jaw. “What is it with you and the throat grabbing,” he complained. The hold was tight but not enough to cut off his air.

“Just a reminder,” Kuroo murmured.

“Of what?”

“Hmmm… if you have to ask, you may never know,” Kuroo teased. When he drew back again, his pupils were blown wide, small lines of red beginning to bleed into the whites of his eyes. Finally, he moved the hand gripping Daichi’s throat to cup his jaw, his thumb tracing over his cheek. “What say we move this somewhere more comfortable?”

Daichi should have said no. He should have driven a stake right through the bastard’s heart and never looked back. Instead, he nodded.

* * *

 

He couldn’t stop moaning. He pressed his face into the pillow to try to muffle the sounds but it was futile; he was just too loud.

A mix between a yelp and growl fell out when Kuroo grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging his face up. His hot breath fanned the side of his face as his voice—low and sultry and so smug it made Daichi want to head butt him—teased the shell of his ear. “Why are you working so hard against feeling good, Sawamura? Sex is a dance, not a fight.”

He would have answered, only Kuroo choose that moment to thrust even harder and all that came out was another cry, unmuffled and sharp.

”There we go... pleasure isn’t weakness, you know.”

Daichi ground out between his teeth, “We shouldn’t be doing this…”

Kuroo clicked his tongue before running it up the side of Daichi’s neck, his mouth pausing at his ear.  “And yet here we are. You try so hard not to admit how much you want this. How much you _need_ it.” Another hard thrust had Daichi’s jaw falling slack, loud moans spilling out before he could halt them. “You can’t admit that I know you best. That I know what you crave. That it takes a dead man to make you feel alive.”

Hand still in his hair, Kuroo shoved Daichi’s face back to the mattress, pinning him so effortlessly it made Daichi’s heart skip a beat. He upped the pace again, slamming into him with a force that bordered, then passed brutal.

“Fuck! Kuroo… god… damn.” Coherent words fell to unintelligible babble as Kuroo railed into him, his claws digging into his flesh, the sharp sting adding more pleasure than Daichi would ever admit.

“Shit, you look so good like this. Helpless… needy… _mine_ ,” Kuroo growled.

Daichi rebelled at that, and as Kuroo withdrew to ready another thrust Daichi found the strength to resist chasing. Instead, he moved forward, separating them with a slick, wet pop. The movement threw Kuroo off balance, rather comically if Daichi had any time to laugh, but he used the momentary opening to skirt forward, out of Kuroo’s hold, losing some hairs in the process. He whirled around, clutching Kuroo’s throat as Kuroo had done to him earlier that night, and pivoted, slamming him to his back where a mere seconds before Daichi had lain beneath him.

Eyes wide in shock, his pupils dilated with uninhibited lust, Kuroo stared up at him, his chest rising and falling in rapid dips and swells. “Well, damn, Sawamura, just when we were getting to the really good part.”

Daichi tightened his hold, the pressure of his grip perhaps not inhibiting air flow (vampires didn’t need oxygen) but no less uncomfortable. He leaned down, eyes hard and mouth set in a grim line. “I am not _yours_ , Kuroo. I never have been and I never will be,” he said evenly.

He felt the constriction of Kuroo’s throat as he swallowed. And still, he didn’t know when to quit.  “I beg to differ, darling. Tonight proves, at the very least, you care for me. Whether you ever form the words, your actions are screaming loud and clear.” His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, the barest hint of warning in his voice as he said, “And it’s only a matter of time until your little flight of crows figures out the _real_ reason I’m not dust on the bottom of your boots.”

“You’re a good source of information and a decent fighter when the occasion calls for it,” Daichi sneered, raking his fingernails down Kuroo’s skin as he released then climbed off him.

Kuroo sat up, rubbing the offended area as he watched Daichi stalk about the room gathering his clothes. “You can lie to yourself as long as you want. But your lies to them are gonna catch up with you. Someday, somehow, the excuses are gonna run out and you’ll be forced to face facts; you _can’t_ kill me Sawamura, because you don’t want to.”

And that, right there, was the bare-faced truth. Daichi’s hands clenched into fists, his whole body shaking. It was suddenly very cold in the room. He took a deep breath. He had to get out of there. Away from the musky smell of sex, away from the lust swimming in Kuroo’s eyes that he could feel without looking at him. He had to stop this. It was going to get him killed. Or worse, someone he cared about, someone innocent and good and not a fucking freak of a monster killer.

Hands on his shoulders made him start violently and he whirled around, fist flying but Kuroo caught it easily. Too easily. Daichi wasn’t even trying and they both knew it. Still, he struggled, trying to wrench away his hand only for it to end up pinned behind his back along with the other when he tried another grab. Kuroo held him fast, their chests pressed together, his dark eyes filled with… Daichi had to look away. He didn’t want to see _that_ in who he should consider an enemy. With desperation he would feel shame for later, he cried out, “I can’t! I can’t… be this… I’m the slayer! Not one of many, just me! It’s my… my job… my—”

His ranting cut short with a sharp inhale when he felt the press of Kuroo’s fangs against his throat. Unfocused, panic raced through his veins when for one split second he truly believed he was powerless to get away. “Think of all the times I could have done this, Sawamura. All the times we’ve been in the throes of passion, lust, whatever you wanna call it. Face it, you trust me. Even now, I can feel your pulse steadying, because you _know_ I won’t hurt you.”

Kuroo drew his face back, but kept his hold of Daichi, easily securing both wrists with one hand so he could use the other to cup Daichi’s face as he’d done in the alley. “Sawamura… _Daichi_ … just because a thing has been one way for eons, doesn’t mean it has to remain the same for more. There can be a blip on the records.” His voice, low and soothing, washed over Daichi, and the slayer wondered again at Kuroo’s claims that vampires bewitching their victims was just a myth.

Daichi felt the pinprick of tears welling in his eyes. He shook his head slowly. “How… how can this even work? I’m human, you’re not… Kuroo, I can’t keep doing this. Not when I know someday I’ll have to—”

“Shhh,” Kuroo interjected, soft and gentle, his finger covering Daichi’s lips, stilling their motion. “I know you don’t believe me, because of the whole heartless, soulless thing, but the evidence speaks for itself. I, Kuroo Tetsurou—vampire extraordinaire—inexplicably and irrevocably care about you, Sawamura Daichi, sexiest slayer of the centuries.” His finger moved away to be replaced by his lips, the kiss slow and soft and achingly sweet.

When he released Daichi’s wrists to wrap his arm around his waist, Daichi didn’t fight it anymore. Twinning his arms around Kuroo’s neck, he elevated himself on his toes, seeking more. More of this comfort from a killer. Then again, who was he to judge? They both had blood on their hands after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! This was such a fun piece, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
